Return
by Ninja Sheep
Summary: Dean's lost his memory, and when Violet and Anna have been kidnapped, he'll do whatever he can to get them back. But with a new sidekick in tow, and the whole world of Rapture after him, it's not going to be easy. Sequel to New.
1. Return

**Author's Note**

**Yep! It's back! I'm back! It's the Superbowl! Go Green bay! I'M CRAZY!**

**...**

**Sorry about that... Anyway, it's what everybody's been waiting for, it's the sequel to New! So, I actually got dared to listen to Freaknik for the whole time while I'm writing this by Boombox Bunny. So, I'm listening to Beat Build right now. Okay, that's totally off subject. Anyway, let's get straight to the point here. Alright, this was technically supposed to be another story of mine, but I'm lazy, so instead this shall be the seuel to New. Unfortunately, this idea is a lot more serious than New was, so don't be up and all like "HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" to me. 'Kay? Alright, so let's blow this Popsicle stand and get movin on this story!**

**Friggin Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OC's.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

"RAH!" I roar like a dinosaur, throwing my hands into the air. Lizzy giggles and goes running down the dock laughing. I put my hands down and grin, then give chase to the little 12 year old. I catch up to her in no time, and I grab her from behind and swing her while she laughs.

"Stop it Zeke!" she screams happily. Grinning, I stop and set her down.

"C'mon Mom and Dad will be expecting us home soon." I tell her, still grinning.

"Aww..." she says, her smile drops, and eyes go to the floor. Then, she looks back up at me, a silly grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Bet I can beat you back!" she says.

I grin wider. "You're on." We run down the dock, both laughing. A quarter of the way home, screams start behind us. We skid to a stop and turn. People are going crazy, and some start to push roughly past us. We stand like rocks, trying to see what's causing the river of people to run wildly.

Then, we see it.

It's huge. It looks like some type of robot thing. It has at least 8 red lights on its helmet. They look like eyes. As I look, it throws it's head back and lets out a loud moan-like cry. Izzy and I cover our ears and squint as it raises it's hand-wait, is that a _drill?_- to the sky, then charges. I grab Lizzy by the arm and drag her through the crowd of people. I push on through, until I feel something pulling me back. I tug hard on Lizzy's arm.

"Zeke! My dress is caught!" she yells over the all the noise around us. I look back to see that she's on her knees, and the end of her dress is caught between the slats of the dock. I get down on my knees too, and tug at her dress, but it stays put.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

"Zeke!" Lizzy screams, and I look up to see the robot charging straight towards us. It turns sideways slightly, and it pretty much flies towards us. I duck just in time, bringing Lizzy's head down with mine. It passes smoothly over us. It lands with a crash a few feet away, and I take that time to rip Lizzy up from the boards, tearing off the end of her dress. I pick her up and hold her close to me as I sprint down the dock in the opposite direction. I don't know where I'm going, but where ever it is, it's away from _that_. I feel Lizzy cry into my shoulder, and I do my best to outrun that thing. Even though it looks heavy, it can run pretty fast. I'm beginning to wonder if it's not even a robot.

I hear it give another cry. I keep running, only for it to fly-charge right behind me. It's drill hits the deck right behind me, and I trip. I sprawl out on the deck, and Izzy goes tumbling. My eyesight is blurry for a moment or two, and in that time, the robot gets in front of Izzy.

She crawls back, her hands bleeding from the rough wood splinters that stick out of the crude dock wood. The robot reaches out and grabs her. She struggles in its grip, but is no match for the thick steel on its gloves.

"Zeke!" she screams as it drops her in a cage on its back.

"Lizzy!" I hoarsely scream, my voice straining from the effort. The robot looks at me, then continues walking down the deck, _right towards the ocean_.

I scramble to my feet as it gets closer to the end of the dock. I run after it. I'm almost 10 feet away.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1...

_Splash._ The robot jumps into the water, spraying me with murky salt water. I jump too, ready to follow it.

* * *

All is calm as I swim through the murky water. The fish calm, the coral colorful. My breath is running low, but the strangely familiar blood and lights seems promising. Then, I find what I'm looking for.

It's both the saddest and most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The lights and neon signs on the outside have long since short-circuited, but the potential beauty of the trashed city captivates me long enough for the strain on my lungs to start hurting. I tear my eyes away, and look for a way in. It takes only seconds for me to find a broken tube, just large enough for me to fit through. I swim as fast as I can towards it, and squeeze through just in time as my lungs give way. I gulp in air and fall straight into what seems like a small pool. A spark in my brain tells me that this definently isn't a swimming pool, though. I swim weakly over to the concrete shore, and flop onto the ground.

I'm tired and I'm weak, but I have a job to do. I struggle to my feet and get a look around. There's dried blood everywhere-in the plants too...-and a broken, large metal pipe lay by the huge door. Something in my brain itches again, and this time, two names come to mind.

Violet and Anna.

I don't know who they are, but they sound strangely familiar.

As I rack my tired brain for more information, the door opens up.

"There he is! I told you he had come back!" a lady's voice shrieks. "Get him!"

At least 8 people in masks come pouring out of the door, all blood-covered and weilding weapons like wrenches and crowbars.

As they get closer, the door opens up again, and a girl about my age appears. She's very pretty, with her long black hair and light purple eyes. She seems oddly familiar, but before I can figure out who she is, she points at the people in masks-who had stopped to turn and watch-.

"Get them!" she says-her voice is familiar too...-and at least 20 little flying machines-of course, nothing like that thing at the dock-come flying out from behind her, and start shooting at the people. In minutes, the people are dead, and fresh blood stains the floor. The girl then turns to me, gives me a warm smile, and walks over to me, her high heels clicking on the concrete.

"Hello Dean. she says, her eyes twinkling.

I look around, then back at her, "Who?"

Her smile drops. "Dean. Your name is Dean."

I shake my head. "No. My name isn't Dean. It's Zeke."

She shakes her head. "Well then I have a lot of explaining to do."

She turns. "Follow me."

**Well, hope you enjoyed! R&R! The next chapter should be up soon-ish. Ideas and help welcome!**


	2. Ruby and Violet

**Author's Note**

**Hi! I am so excited about this sequel, I have sooooo many ideas! Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long, I have other stories and school, so I'm really only stuck to the weekends to write these, which really sucks. I've been looking forward to this chapter. Btw, I might change the summary a little, because I just read it again, and it's a little cheesy XD. Well, I don't have any questions to answer, so we should probably get on with the story. Well, R&R and enjoy!**

**F&%$ikng Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs.**

I stifle a gasp when the girl leads me into a beat up old building. There's dolls and drawings everywhere of those machines that took Izzy. Beds are everywhere too, so it looks like somewhere where a family stays.

"Miss Violet!" is what she's greeted with, and a whole bunch of little girls in dresses come running to her.

"Hello." she says, getting down to eye level to them.

I can't help but look at her bending down. I suddenly feel a swift kick to my shin.

"Ah!" I say, holding my leg and hopping slightly.

"Bitch! What chyou doin? Looking at Miss Violet's ass while she's bendin ova?" a little girl says to me angrily.

I look at the little girl in disbelief. She's less than half my size, and no more than 6 years old. She has bright yellow eyes, which glow slightly, and has dirty brown hair.

"Ruby! Don't kick Dean." the girl says, running over picking up the little girl up and holding her.

"But that bastard was lookin at your ass Miss Violet!" she says, struggling to get back to me.

The girl-Miss Violet-blushes. "Ruby, Dean is an old friend of mine." she tells the little girl. Something in a nearby room rings, and we all look towards it. She looks back up at me.

"I better take this." she says, then walks off.

I look down at the girl. "You heard her, no more kicking me." I say mockingly, grinning.

The little girl glares intensely at me, then slugs me in the face.

* * *

A few minutes later, Miss Violet comes out of the room, but by that time, she's has already broken skin on my hand.

"Help." I whimper to Miss Violet as the little girl bites harder. She looks surprised, but runs over and pulls Ruby off me.

"Ruby! Why'd you bite Dean?" she asks. I don't even bother to correct her anymore. Hell, she could call me anything she wants.

"You said no kicking." she says simply.

Miss Violet scowls, and I nurse my hand. She looks at my hand with a sigh. "C'mon, let's go clean that up." she tells me.

I nod my head and follow her into another room.

"If you look at her ass again, I'll kick yours!" Ruby yells behind me, then patters up and kick me hard in the butt. I give a small cry, and grab my ass as I follow Miss Violet.

* * *

"How bad is it?" she asks me as she goes looking in cupboards for bandages. I lean against the counter, watching her.

I shrug, despite the fact that her back is turned to me. "Enough to break skin." is all I say.

She sighs, and pulls down a small basket from one of the cupboards.

"You know, you never told me your name was Miss Violet." I say, curious.

"No," she says. "the little sisters call me that, you can just call me Violet."

"Violet." I echo. "Okay, then."

"Okay." she tells me after a moment, and takes something from the basket. She comes over to me and grabs my hand. She pulls harder, and at one point my hand touches her chest. My heart leaps, and I blush slightly, but she seems to not notice.

"Alright." she says when she's done. She looks up at me again, and I notice once again how purple her eyes are.

"So," she says, her eyes bright. "you seriously don't remember anything about the time you were here before. When you were a bouncer, I was a big sister, your name was Dean..."

"I was a what?" I ask.

She sighs. "You don't even remember _me?_"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry to say, but I really don't."

She thinks for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Maybe this will help." she says, then rings her arms around my neck and presses her lips to mine. After a moment, she pulls away.

"Anything?" she asks, but from the dumbfounded look on my face, she knows that there wasn't.

"Damn." she says, then walks to go put away the basket. But, I'm surprised to find, that, well, I want more than that. I follow behind her, and when she reaches the counter, I turn her around and kiss her again. I break away with a smirk and a huge blush. She just laughs and points at me.

"I think I'm gonna keep you like this for a while." she says with a grin. I grin back.

* * *

We walk back, and when we return to the original room, Ruby blocks our path.

"Did you look at her ass again, boy?" she asks me threateningly.

"Nope." I told her. She glares at me, looking for hints of a lie. When she finds none, she grunts, but points at me.

"I believe you this time, but _you just watch it buddy boy. I'm everywhere_." she hisses.

I look at her, a little creeped out. "Got it."

Violet and I talk after that. I find out a lot of things, like the name of the city is Rapture, a bouncer is a type of big daddy-which I apparently was when I was here last time-and a big daddy is what took Izzy, who's name is actually Anna, and a big sister is what Violet was last time I was here, which was apparently 5 years ago.

"So I was 18 years old when I came here?" I ask her, and she nods.

"And I was 17, and Anna was 7." she says.

I do the math quickly. "So you're 22 now, I'm 23, and Anna would be 12." I tell her.

"Yep." she says, holding a cup of coffee. I take a sip of the coffee in front of me, and almost spit it out.

Violet smiles. "Never had coffee before?"

"No." I wheeze, coughing, I fall sideways, and Ruby comes, climbs into the chair, and sits on me. She looks at the black coffee, and downs it. After a moment, she screams and runs.

"IT BURNS!" she screams, running around. We both laugh as I sit up and watch Ruby run around, her mouth burning from her first taste of coffee.

* * *

Night comes, and Violet shows me my bed.

"Just tell me if you need anything." she says with a wink and a smile.

I grin back. "Alright."

"Night."

"Night."

I turn off the lights half and hour later, and fall asleep. I'm having a good dream. Violet's there. Ruby's not. It's pretty damn good. I'm about to kiss Violet again. I moan, and someone smacks me. I snap awake to see Ruby glaring at me.

"What about Miss Violet?" she asks.

"What're you doing in here?" I ask her.

"I told you. _I'm everywhere._" she hisses. "Oh, and because your girlfriend's in trouble."

"Go away, I- WHAT?" I yell, scrambling out outbed. The sheets catch on my foot, and I fall head over heels in front of Ruby.

"Fail." she tells me. I snap up and grab her.

"Where is she?" I ask her, just as I hear a scream. Dropping Ruby, I tear open the door, only for her to start snickering behind me.

"You might wanna put on some clothes, buddy boy." she says, trying not to smile.

I look down, only to see that I'm in my familiar, dark blue boxers.

Why do I wear the same boxers every time?

And why am I always only wearing them?

"Here." Ruby, says, throwing me some clothes. I quickly put it on, only to realize that it's a dress.

"Ruby!" I yell, and she doubles over with laughter.

"Here. Here. Take it." she says, handing me back my clothes. I tear off the dress and pull on my pants and shirt, running down the hall. I see everything is on fire as I run, the floor, the beds, everything. I turn a corner, to see Violet standing in front of one of those big daddies. It gives a cry, then grabs for her. She screams, and I run up and hug her, dragging her back. I bump into someone, only to realize that it's one of those masked lunatics. It cackles, and grabs Violet from me, it then picks her up and throws her to the big daddy.

"Dean!" she yells, struggling in the robot-like monster's grip.

"Violet!" I yell, too late. The big daddy walks away, and disappears into the smoke. I look desperately where it stood, trying to see them, but the smoke is way too thick. I hear the crazy person cackle again, and I turn around to face it. I glare at him, and his smile drops. I punch him as hard as I can in the face, and he goes down, unconscious.

"I got this." Ruby says, coming up with a huge needle. She stabs it straight into his heart, killing him instantly. She then looks at where the big daddy once stood. "We need to go after them." she says quietly.

I nod my head slowly. "But I don't have anything to protect myself with." I say. She thinks for a moment or two, then picks two hooks off from the floor. She hands them to me, and I take them.

"Until we can find you a suit, you'll be a spider splicer for now, 'kay?" she asks me. I think it thoroughly, looking at the hooks. Do I, or do I not? I think a little more. Then I come to a decision.

I nod.

**:) I hope you enjoyed! I'm a little too lazy to proofread this-it's 1:03 AM-, so I'm relying on a spell check that doesn't work, so tell me if there's anything wrong with it. Well, I'm starting on the new one really soon, probably sometime this weekend, actually. Well, R&R!**


	3. Memories

**Author's Note**

**Hello! I just woke up and it's past 3 in the afternoon. Yay... I was up until past 2 last night, and I'm paying for it now. But on the bright side, I almost beat the boss battles on Super Smash Bros.! XD Yep! Well as I said, I've started this chapter a little early, so I'm pretty happy. Oh, the spell check _still_isn't working, so don't blame me. Okay, and I NEED REVIEWS. I only have one, and I thank that person, but more reviews equal more views, and quite frankly, they've been going down like crazy. It's like the economy on Fanfiction! Insane, right? Anyway, I think that's enough, so PLEASE R&R, and enjoy!**

**-Do I even have to say it?-Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs.**

"Pull harder Dean! That bastard's got my dress!" Ruby yells at me, clinging to my back.

"I am! Why do you way so friggin much?" I yell back, trying to heave us both up into the air vent with my hooks.

"Well that alpha's got my friggin dress!" she says, panicking.

"Well pull on it!" I say, struggling to keep the hooks in the vent and not be pulled down by the alpha that has Ruby's dress. I hear a ripping noise, and we both go flying forward. I smack face first into the dead-end, and Ruby bounces off me and lays sprawled out on the steel lining.

"That was close." she says, pulling herself up.

"Yeah." I reply, doing the same.

"Why the hell did you even piss off that alpha in the first place?" she asks, rubbing her side.

"My hook slipped." I reply.

"Well whatever the hell happened, we gotta keep moving." she grunts, easily standing in the cramped vent. She turns and starts walking. I hit my head on the top at least 5 times as I crawl behind her. We finally come to a hole, and Ruby jumps through. I squeeze out, and drop through.

Looking around, I realize that we're in the same room as when I first met Violet. Suddenly, pain sears through my brain, and a memory comes back to me. I remember...

There's a girl that looks like a younger Violet, with shorter hair. I reach out, but there's a glass between us. I scream something to her, but the thing I'm in takes off, and she disappears.

I come back to the real world, and I realize that Ruby is going through the door. I run to catch up.

* * *

We walk, always on the alert for big daddies and other splicers. Ruby rides on my back when we come in contact with water-she can't swim- but other than that, she walks. I find myself crawling sometimes, but I think that's just because these hooks are so damn heavy. I've already decided to not get all spliced up and start drinking Adam, besides, apparently Ruby is trying to find my "old suit". She keeps saying something about a bouncer.

"Dean! Splicer up ahead!" Ruby screams, running behind me as I see a thuggish splicer come running after me, shouting stuff about "Giving back that child", and "Back away from her you monster" and other bullshit like that.

"Got her." I reply, throwing my right hook like a boomerang. It slices right through her neck, decapitating her, then comes flying back to me. I catch it with ease; I'm getting pretty good.

"Alright, let's keep going." I tell her, walking ahead. She follows behind me, sniffing the air.

"Hey Dean..." she says carefully.

"Yeah?" I ask her, still walking.

"...above you." she replies, worriedly, jumping on my back.

"Wha-?" I look up in time to see the glass break. Sea water comes crashing in. I trip, and get swept up in the water. I crash into the wall with a moan, and Ruby follows me,tumbling onto my lap. A small robot appears from the waterfall. It looks like the one from the dock, except, well, more like a girl. Ruby yelps and hides behind me as the monster walks up. I try to make a move to grab my hooks, but it's hard, and I ache all over. The monster walks up to me, but stops.

"Hey, Heather, you better come look at this," it says, and I realize it's a girl. Another one appears next to it-her.

"He doesn't look like a splicer..." the other one says-Heather-.

"...But he has hooks." the original one says.

"Lemme take a closer look, my helmet's all dirty." Heather says, then takes off her helmet. The other one does too.

"Yep, he sure doesn't look like a splicer, especially not a spider." the nameless one says. She has light brown hair pulled into a pony tail, with bright blue eyes.

"He's cute!" Heather says with a grin. Her long blond hair sweeps over her shoulder, and her neon green eyes remind me of someone, but I can't place it.

I hear Ruby whimper behind me, and the two teenage girls look over my shoulder.

"Awww it's a little sister." the brown-haired girl says.

"You think he stole her?" Heather asks.

"No, I don't even think he's a splicer Heather. I really don't." she says.

"Looks can be deceiving Star." Heather says.

Suddenly, Ruby comes out from behind me, and stands on my legs, glaring at me.

"So? Miss Violet puts her trust in you, then you let two big sisters almost take me? Protect me you lazy slob!" she yells at me. I feebly reach for my hook, but I can't reach, and give up, letting out a groan.

"Pussy." Ruby glares at me, then points to my hook. "Can you hand me that?" she asks Star. Star nods, and hands her the hook.

Ruby grunts her thanks, then gets a good grip on the hook, and promptly whacks me over the head with it. Luckily, it was the rounded side, and she didn't crack my skull open. I then suddenly stand up, and lean against the wall.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I say, my head spinning.

"Good." she grunts, then turns to the big sisters. "Do you by any chance know where the Fort Frolic auditorium is?"

"Oh! Take a left, then two rights, and then one more left, and you should be there." Heather says, pointing.

"Thank you! Let's go shithead." she tells me, and something itches in my mind again.

That sounds...very familiar...

* * *

Ruby nags at me the whole way there, saying things like, "You couldn't protect me against a freaking fly!" and, "Why the hell where you even born?" and other bullshit like that. It's getting on my nerves.

But, because I'm a good person, I just keep walking.

Finally, we reach it.

It's huge, with a giant staircase and stage. Doorways lead off to different places, and spotlights shine down on random spots throughout the entire auditorium. For a moment, it's silent, but a loud moan-like cry breaks through the serenity of the quietness. And I recognize it immediately as one of those monsters from the deck. Both our heads whip towards the direction of it, and look just in time to see a dead one drop to the floor, and another one standing over it, it's lights red as lasers. It gives another loud moan when it sees us, after a moment or two, it charges toward us. Ruby screams, we both jump sideways. But I don't in time, and it lashes at me with its fist, and I go smashing against the wall.

"Dean!" Ruby yells for the first time, as the "big daddy" picks her up. I moan as the thing walks out of the room, holding Ruby.

And that's the last thing I see

* * *

I wake up to find myself in the same position as when I blacked-out. But, my hooks are gone.

And some bastard stole my clothes.

Sighing, I pull myself up, knowing that I'll have to go save Ruby now. I walk steadily towards the door which the thing left with her, but something catches my eye, and I stop short. Looking towards the stage, something glistens dully. Walking up, I realize it's a suit.

A big daddy suit. Looking around, I see there's no one here. Zipping on the suit, I feel like a part of me, lost before, has just come back. Then, putting on the helmet, something...something...amazing happens.

I remember.

**Sorry for the long wait again! I promise the next one should be out sooner than this one. Anyway, remember to R&R and I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Return!**


	4. Machine Guns are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note**

**Hello! See? I didn't give up on Return! AND NEVER WILL! I just needed to get that much straight. Anyway, I have a review, so...**

**Mitsuki64: *clears throat* Boombox bunny: I'd brace yourself for this one...  
****Me: *takes deeeeep breath* HOLY SHIT! MITSUKI? THAT YOU? OH MY GOD! MITSUKI! DEAR GOD! THANK YOU! *clears throat* Well, if you couldn't see, Mitsuki and I are very good friends, and I have been waiting for them to review for A LONG TIME. Like, a few MONTHS. Well, thank you for the review Mitsuki, and thank you.**

**Anyway... Sorry about that. Oh, one more thing... *pushes Boombox Bunny out the window***

**Boombox Bunny: *screams***

**Me: *yells out window* Don't be such a wimp! But get me some Krispy Kremes!**

**Boombox Bunny: *still screams***

**Me: Relax! It's only, like, 16 stories! *turns back towards camera***

**Anyway, speaking of reviews... I REALLY NEED THEM. PLEASE. Well, I think that's it, sorry for the long wait, hopefully it will be shorter next time. Well, R&R and enjoy!**

***loud crunch outside***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs.**

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I yell gleefully as I drill dash down the corrider. I've forgotten how much fun being a bouncer is! You can blow up shit with these little grenades I found in the helmet and not get hurt! You can rip through a splicer's skull with your drill! You can go underwater and not drown! And the best part is... YOU HAVE A FRIGGIN DRILL AS A HAND! How badass is that?

I mean, seriously! It's awesome!

I almost forget that I need to rescue Ruby and Violet and Anna from how much fun I'm having. Sighing happily, I stomp along, whistling an old tune that the widow once taught me. I'm enjoying everything a whole lot more now that my past has become clear again. But, unfortunately, my clumsiness came back along with my memory, I think as I slip in a puddle.

Yep, Dean Salithin's back.

But, I'm 23 now, not 18 like the first time I came here. But besides being even more flooded and corrupt, Rapture is pretty much how I left it. Well, except for the robot big daddies and splicer big sisters.

There's also half a plane stuck in the middle of a flooded corrider.

The bathyshpere is gone too...

And a _lot_ more blood.

What the hell did I miss?

But there's no time to ponder on any of that right now.

I have a girl and a little sister to save. Actually, I've made a list.

1) Blow shit up and smash in some splicer's faces. Check.

2) Save Ruby.

3) Save Violet and Anna.

4) Blow up some more shit.

5) Go home.

So far, I've done number one, so 4 more to go.

This is gonna be epic.

* * *

I snap open the last of an alpha's barred cage over its face. He falls, his eyes turning green again before he lays motionless. Looking around, I realize it was pointless to piss him off.

Ruby's nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" I yell to the ceiling. I trudge along, mumbling curses under my breath. Almost at top of the stairs, I hear a scream, and a splicer woman falls onto the wall, flaming. A huge alpha comes up and smashes his drill into her face. I only have time enough to see two small, yellow orbs on its back before I know this one is worth pissing off.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I scream, running up the stairs with my lights red. He turns towards me, and I tackle him, catching him by complete surprise. I get on top of him-yes, that is _very_ wrong- and start slugging him, with my fist and drill. As soon as he hits the floor, the little sister rolls off his back and lands on her butt, her head spinning.

I sit on the alpha long after he's dead, still punching him and yelling out curses. In that time, the little sister stands up, dusts herself off, and starts calling to me.

"Hello...?" she asks uncertainly, then her face drops when she realizes I can't hear her.

"Hello!" she starts waving her arms. "Are you listening to me?"

Then, getting mad, shouts, "Hey douche bag!"

Now _that's_ a phrase I'm familiar with.

"What?" I turn to her.

She points her Adam gun at the dead alpha beneath me. "You realize that Zuth is dead, right?"

"You're not Ruby." I reply blankly.

"Who the hell is Ruby?" she asks, her black hair swishing in its ponytail.

"Alright, well," I say, standing up. "what's your name, kid?"

"Serena." she replies confidently.

"Okay, well I'm-"

"If it's anything that begins with a Z, I'm gonna be pissed." she cuts me off, holding up 3 fingers. "'Cause I've already had three."

"Nope." I reply, walking over to her. "I'm Dean."

"You mean the Dean that Miss Violet alway talked about?" she asks, her yellow eyes bright.

My eyebrows raise, even though she can't see it. "Violet talked about me?"

"Um, yeah." she says. "But that's irrevelont to the situation I'm facing here."

She rubs her hands together. "I'm hungry."

* * *

I don't even know why, but Pas de Cheval by Panic! at the Disco is stuck in my head right now, and I know I better switch to some heavy Dragonforce or at least a fast Coheed and Cambria for what's about to come.

Serena needs Adam, and quite frankly, I do too.

I'm really feeling for the 2nd level of that electric plasmid.

_20 minutes later_

"Keep running you idiot!" Serena yells as she clings to my back.

"You try lugging a 60 pound little girl and a 120 pound metal suit around!" I yell back, struggling to run.

Why didn't I work out more on the surface?

Serena opens up the hatch for all my guns and stuff. She pulls out my machine gun, and fires away on the 25 splicers on our tail.

Once they're all dead, I stop and slump against the wall, panting. Serena jumps off my back, grinning.

"That was awesome!" she says, turning to me.

"Let's do it again."

_20 minutes later_

Serena laughs as bullets hale through the crowd. Expecting my lungs to give out, I stop abruptly, causing the 5 remaining splicers to run into my back and fall unconcious to the ground. Serena jumps down again, and turns to me with a smile, about ot say something.

"No!" I whimper, laying down, wanting to die right there. "Not again!"

She shrugs. "I wasn't going to ask you about _that_."

"Then what?"

"Can I keep your machine gun?" she asks, starting to walk away.

"Why?" I groan.

"Machine guns are a girl's best friend."

I stare blankly after her.

"Isn't that diamonds?"

**Mitsuki64, that one was for you. Anyway, hope you had a good weekend! PLEASE R&R and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye!**


	5. Friggin HA Mitsuki

**Author's Note**

**Hi! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Well, I just wanna say thanks for waiting, and I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS STORY. And that is a NINJA SHEEP PROMISE. Something that is stronger than super glue! SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER BE BROKEN. Sorry, hyped up on KRACKY KREMES. Sorry, _Krispy Kremes_. Argh, okay, anyway... thanks for the review, MC LOV'N! By the way... IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MACHINE GUNS, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! Ha! Now boys all over the world will giving girls machine guns! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, I'm NOT insane! A bit crazy, but nothing more. Now Boombox Bunny, well, he's a different story... **

**... **

**Boombox? **

**... **

**Oh yeah... I threw him out the window, didn't I...? Oh AAAAARRROOONNN! **

**Aaron: What? **

**Resurect Boombox please! **

**Aaron: Ugh. Is that all I'm used for these days? **

**Boombox Bunny: *is resurected* **

**Boombox Bunny: ...You bastard... **

**YAAAYYYY! That's better. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs. **

Classic old songs from the 60s blare throughout the audotorium. Serena pads next to me barefoot, her machine gun swinging next to her.

"La La LAAaaaaa " she hums a weird tune as she plays with the gun, which is about as tall as her.

Okay, I miss it a little bit, but whatever it takes for her not to kick my ass, I'll deal with.

We hit a group of splicers, and I easily slaughter them.

"Take that fuckers!" I yell, shooting out an burst of electricity in the water, killing them. But I apparently didn't notice the huge fat ass big daddy in the background, until it lets out one of those huge big daddy moans like they always do.

"Shit! Fucking run!" I tell Serena, pushing her ahead of me as I begin running like hell.

The fat ass opens up his hand and lets out a burst of flame. I turn around and give him some electricity right in the face. It yells, then does a drill dash.

I push Serena into a doorway, avoiding the attack. It comes back, and I hit it in the face with my drill, then punch it.

Big mistake.

At it stands there, stunned, I hold my hand in my other hand, whimpering.

"Kick his ass Dean! He's RIGHT THERE!" Serena yells at me, and I totter toward him. He does the same, then hunches over. I can hear the panting from inside his helmet. Hearing that, I start panting too, realizing only now how tired I am.

"Fucking... take..that..." I attempt to punch him, but stop midway, too exhausted to even try. He groans, then does the same. Except his hand does hit against the metal bars on my helmet, but it doesn't do anything. Still panting, he tries to hold up a T with his hands.

"Time out man..." he says, then slumps against the wall. Tired as hell, I do the same.

"I thought...you were...a robot..." I tell him.

"Nuh uh...100%...human..." he says, trying to do 100% on his fingers, but gives up.

"Oh...okay then..."

"Yeah..."

"ARE YOU TALKING WITH THE ENEMY?" Serena walks up, hands on hips.

"Maybe..."

"Argh! You're such an idiot!" she says angrily.

"Whoa, slow down there kid..." the other big daddy tells her, failing to wave his hand at her. "You shouldn't boss around your big daddy..."

She raises her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't... boss around... big daddy..." he said, panting again. Suddenly, it felt like my head was on fire.

"Fuck this shit!" I say, ripping off my helmet and greeted with a thankfully good chill from who knows where.

"Ey, you...really...aren't a robo... SCREW IT." he pants, then rips off his helmet too. He has short-ish brown hair with strange, multi-colored eyes. He's only around 17, which is about when I came here.

"Hey kid... I never... never got your name..." I tell him, thankful to at least be able to call someone 'kid' without them eating my soul.

"Hale..." he said, kind of half waving.

"I'm Dean... and this is..." I start, looking at Serena. Or, where she was before.

* * *

(Serena's POV)

That glow around the corner could have been anything. But that familiar faint red was so luring, I couldn't refuse. So as Dean talked with the enemy, I silently padded over to where the red reflected off the wall. I smile, figuring it was an Eve's Garden. I'd know that glow from anywhere. Gazing at it, I wish I had Adam with me so I could actually get something from here for once. But there's a strange white glow, which surprisingly shines out from the red glow the machine usually puts off. Looking down, I realize there's something stuck in the slot where the bought plasmids usually come out. I kneel to the ground, putting my hands on the thing that's blocking it. After a moment, I rip it out, and it rolls across the floor away from me as I fall back.

Shaking it off, I stand up and walk over to it, only now realizing it's a plasmid bottle. But I've never seen a white plasmid, or at least none this bright and swirly. It looks like a creamy mixture of broken down pearls, with little diamonds twinkling in the mixture.

"I've never tried a plasmid..." I murmur out loud, now holding the delicate-looking bottle.

I know I shouldn't. Curiosity killed the cat, Serena.

As tempting as it is, I force my hand to go back to the ground to put it down...

...then bring it back up again and rip the lid off. The inside of the lid instantly pops open, revealing a large needle. Then, to my amazement, the liquid turns into a small mist, and floats swiftly towards the syringe like a ghost. It appears inside the syringe, as creamy as it was in the bottle.

Swallowing hard, I lift my arm up to the needle, then after another deep breath, jam it straight into my wrist.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

A scream pierces right through Hale's and my conversation. We both look at each other, then scramble up and run around the corner. The first thing we see is an empty plasmid bottle and a blood tipped syringe on the floor, along with a pair of bare feet. As we both look up, we notice the -extremely short- dress with blood stains and tears. We look up at her face, but the girl's black hair covers her face, along with her hands. She can't be more than 16. I give her one more look-over.

Why does she look so familiar?

It's not Violet, I know that for sure- she's a year younger than me.

Not Ruby- she's a lot younger, and has red hair.

Not Anna- she's not even a teenager yet, and has brown hair.

And it's definently not Ivy- she has blond hair, and is probably the same age as me by now.

She _looks_ like Serena, but Serena's only 6.

Choking up the courage, I finally speak.

"Um, hello?" I ask, tentatively, holding out my hand in ccase she friggin attacks me.

Her hands move down her face slightly, revealing the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Dean?" she asks, in a familiar voice.

"Holy shit dude, is that your little sister?" Hale asks, and the girl then took her hands completely away from her face.

Hale and I both breath in sharply.

_It's Serena._

**FRIGGIN THERE MITSUKI! Anyway, I'm SO sorry for the long wait, but I have Star Testing, so it has to wait for the weekend, and then sometimes I'm busy. But once Summer comes, it's free rein! Stories updated almost every day! I promise! Well, I actually have someone who commented on my Left 4 Dead story, so hii: Don't worry, I try to update every story equally (I REALLY need to update Ninja if I'm keeping that promise O.o) so don't worry. I frigging love this website, so I won't forget about any of my stories! Actually, you can thank Mitsuki and Endless Paradox for introducing me to this website. Well, I hope you enjoyed! R&R! Bye!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM NINJA SHEEP: If there's any important news on any of my stories, I'm starting to write it on my profile, so I'd check it frequently. Also, reviews always come in handy, so I encourage everyone to review on my stories, as it keeps me writing with the hope that people actually like them. Well, I think that's it for the IM(Important Message). So, thanks for reading! May Ninja Sheep live on!**


	6. Hale and Dean are Perves

**Author's Note **

**HIIIIIIIII! If you're reading this, then you haven't given up on me just yet! Which makes you AWESOME! I left an update on my profile-which you should have read by now-saying I'm starting today on the stories again. First though, I have some reviews, so- thank you hiii. And- **

**MC'LOVIN: Yeah, I think she would appreciate that necklace more. (Although I would have kept that paintball gun in case one of my brothers pissed me off.) And I don't know if "Artisticky" is a word either. Kinda sounds like "Art is sticky" And about Zane-YES I will add him. Whether this chapter or the next. Zank you! **

**Now, I've decided to date this one just to show you how long it takes. So, I am starting on Friday 17th, 10:02PM. Let's see when I finally end the...6th chapter of Return! (Other stories updated soon, and if you want me to update a story, review on THAT story.) Well, as I always end the note, R&R and enjoy! **

"Damn girl!" Hale says behind me, his eyes wide, causing Serena to give him a big slap to the face.

"You dumbass, it's Serena." I tell him, smacking him upside the head.

Hale rubs the back of his head. "I thought that was a compliment to girls..."

Serena puts her hands on her hips. "Well it's not!"

I just noticed how short her dress has gotten. Seeing where I'm looking, she smacks me too.

"You guys are a bunch of perves!" She says, blue eyes flashing.

"If that gets me any closer to gettin laid, I'm down with it." Hale says, a nasty smirk on his lips, hands rubbing together.

She stares at him blankly, then kicks him in the shin. Hard. Well, hard enough for him to go down on the ground in pain. But he's probably as much of a wimp as I was back then. But I grew up in the heart of the ghetto docks of a little town of Athuron, which you couldn't find on a map of any type, so being a wimp was never the answer. But most of the kids always did like the idea of pocketknives and crowbars as the answer. Hell, even when I was 18, all the 12 and 13 year olds would corner me with their knives.

I was robbed twice a week from those little basterds.

So I guess you could say Hale kinda reminded me of a younger me.

Except more perverted.

"And Dean! You're so _old! _You'd be considered a rapist from where I come from!" she yells at me.

"I'm 23! How is that old?" I fire back, really not seeing how being in my 20s all of a sudden makes me old.

"Well I'm 6- I mean, 16, and it's weird for an adult to hang out with teenagers!" she flares back.

This goes on for a minute or two, Hale looking awkwardly between us. And we would have gone on, if not for the loud static noise that rings through the hall. We all cover our ears and look around to see where it's coming from to see a small walkie-talkie/radio laying on the floor. And through the static, a very familiar voice crackles through. I run,trip, and slide(luckily still on my feet)over to it.

"...Dean?..." Violet's voice cuts through the static.

I quickly pick it up. "VIOLET?" I scream into it.

"DAMMIT KID I'M TRYIN TA TAKE A DAMN NAP!" the body of a 'dead' splicer lifts up his head from the small waterfall in the corner and yells at me. "Wakin up the dead...the nerves of these youngsters these days..." He lays his head back down, his eyes going blank.

Hale shivers. "God I hate those glitches..."

"Mmmmhmmm." Serena agrees, nodding her head.

I shrug. "Violet! Can you hear me?"

This time a 'dead' spider splicer falls from the ceiling where he was stuck, smacking me in the head on his way down. I stumble back a little, and he lifts his head up from his new spot on the ground.

"STOP YELLIN YOUR VOICE IS ENOUGH TO WAKE THE DEAD DAMMIT." His head then smacks face-forward onto the wet floor.

"Okay, is this thing glitching out or WHAT?" I ask.

"Hey guys! Look at me!" Hale yells from the other side of the room. He then starts running, disappears, and reappears in another spot. He keeps doing this until he's finally back in front of us.

"...Why don't we move somewhere else?" Serena suggests, and we both nod.

* * *

"Alright. This is much better." I say, once we moved into another room.

"Violet?" I say-a bit more quietly.

"Dean, can you hear me?" she asks.

"Yeah, I can hear ya." I reply, my heart beating fast.

(Talk skipped for less boringness and because I have a headache from eating too many croutons and not enough Coke(no Pepsi). XP (AND YES I EAT COKE. Why would I drink it...?))

I put the radio on my belt and keep walking, even more compeled to rescue Violet and Anna.

"Well that was probably the most interesting conversation we've ever had." Hale says, and Serena and I nod in agreement.

"Whoever missed that would suck." Serena agrees.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to end this _part_ right here, but keep going with the story a little while-in order to introduce a new character! If you read my answers or even my reviews, you should know that a new character would have been introduced sooner or later. **

**And I chose sooner. Because I'm just awesome like that. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next part (undoubtebly with a Mitsuki touch to it) so keep reading! **

**(Sorry I took so long! There was a blackout in the middle of writing this-I think a transformer blew up or something.) **

**Boombox Bunny: NOT BUMBLEBEE! **

**Me: I thought you were dead! **

* * *

"Ohhh Serena...!" Hale says, his helmet now on.

"What now, Hale?" Serena glares at him. He's already asked her 12 times to get stuff he dropped. And Serena's no dumbass; she knows he just wants her to bend over.

"I dropped my...ammo!" he said, and I can sense him grinning inside his helmet.

"First," she tells him, climbing up the stairs and pointing down at him. "take off your helmet and tell me that with a straight face."

"Well I'm afraid some splicer's gonna come down and smack me in the face like it did with Dean!" he reasons.

"Awww not poor Hale...!" Serena says, putting her hand behind her head and leaning back a little. Hale whimpers.

"Come on," she says, flipping her hair and putting her hands on her knees, leaning forward. "for me?"

Hale fumbles with his helmet, then rips it off, his brown hair in a mess. Then, sucking in his cheeks and clenching his jaw, looks up at her.

"I dropped my ammo, can you pick it up for me?" he says quickly, then sucks in his lips quickly. He looks like he's struggling not to smile.

"Awww," Serena says, coming down the stairs and putting her arms around Hale's neck, looking deep into his eyes. "you dropped your ammo?"

"Mmmhmmm!" Hale whimpers, his eyes big.

"And you want _me_ to pick it up...?" she asks, turning her head slightly to the side.

"Mmmmhmmmm!" Hale says, his eyes wider.

"Awww," Serena says, getting closer. Then she takes a deep breath.

"No." she says bluntly, slapping him across the face. Hale holds his cheek, his mouth open in shock. Serena walks back up the stairs, and he stumbles slightly backwards.

I take one look at him as he pulls his hand off his face, then burst out laughing at the red hand mark he has there.

By the time I'm done laughing, I've already hit the floor and can barely breath. Then, gathering myself up, I get up and start walking.

Then, clenching my jaw, tell Hale, "I think we better catch up with Serena."

Hale doesn't say a word as he shoves his helmet back on and starts to follow me up the stairs.

* * *

"Get the fuck back here kid!"

"Give me back my baby!"

"I just wanna be frends!"

"I need someone to talk to!"

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" I keep running, the four splicers still in line behind me. Turning around the corner and down the hall, I narrowly avoid running righ t into the hole in the floor. It takes up the whole floor, and there's no way around it short of long-distance jumping.

And trust me-I'm no hunter.

"There he is!" they say, poiting at me and running again. Looking back at the hole, I go over my choices.

1. Take the fate of the splicers.

2. Try jumping across.

3. Jump through the hole and take my chances there.

The splicers are only 20 feet behind me, so I make my decision.

I jump.

**Okay I'm ending it here(on a cliff hanger as usual.) So I'm sorry because I've busy, lazy, and there was a blackout. So here I am, ending it here on Sunday the 9th, 4:26 PM. Sorry for the long wait, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so yah. Anyway, remember to R&R, and I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. New Character and US Open

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Return fans! NINJA SHEEP IN THA HOUSE BROTHA! **

**Boombox Bunny: What the fuck? **

**Shut the fuck up Boombox! Well, I'ma keep this short and sweet... **

**Boombox Bunny: But you're not sweet... **

**Stripes: *smacks Boombox over the head so hard he falls forward into the desk and slides onto the floor* Bitch you fucking say that one time and I swear to fucking God I _will kill you_. **

**Thank you Stripes! **

**Milz: Holy shit... **

**Stripes: :D **

**And that's why I love him! *hugs Stripes* **

**Stripes: *hugs back***

**Anyway, thank you hiii and mc lovin for the reviews! And I don't really have anything to say except I hope you're enjoying your Summer so far! *Stripes: Whoop!* Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, R&R and enjoy!(Didn't I just friggin say that?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock(why do I even have to say this? isn't it clear I don't own it? I'd be rich! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU SUCKERS! that wouldn't be good...) but I do own my Ocs. All characters/storylines/etc. all go to their rightful owners.**

My eyes sting but I refuse to close them. Hale's fading fast, I got this in the bag.

"Are you guys done with your little staring contest? We've been standing here for 15 minutes." Serena asks.

"No." Hale and I reply.

"Are you guys gay or something? Cuz you guys got your heads _real_ close together." she says.

"WHAT? NO!" We both whip our heads around to look at her,the air flow causing us both to blink.

"Ha!" Serena says triumphantly, her arms crossed and eyes bright.

"Again!" Hale says, and we stare at each other again. This only lasts for a minute or two, because Serena comes over and knocks our heads together. We both stand there for a minute, rubbing our heads while Serena walks on ahead, leaving us no choice but to follow.

* * *

We've put our helmets back on and we continue to follow Serena down the corrider. Hale is rapping loudly while looking at the bottom half of Serena, so I'm pretty much the only one actually looking for danger. Suddenly, we come to a big hole in the ceiling and Serena stops and turns around.

"Serena, maybe you shouldn't stand directly under that..." I warn, immediately sensing danger.

But Serena just flips her hair and stays right there. "Why? Sunlight is filtering down from here and it's making my hair shine." She says, looking up.

"Hey, hey, _I_ don't mind!" Hale says, looking down her dress.

"Perve!" she replies, arms crossed.

"But really Serena, maybe you shouldn't stand under there..." I say, pointing.

"Shut the hell up, Dean! I'm _16_ now and can speak for my own self!" she says indignantly.

"But really...!" I say a bit too late.

Someone comes falling from the hole and lands right on top of her.

* * *

As I jump through the the huge hole in the floor, I hear voices below me. Two boys and what sounds like a teenage girl. But there's no teenage girls here-well, save for big sisters-but I'm always being attacked and chased by everything in this hellhole of an underwater city that I wouldn't have noticed another teenger anyway. But as I start to reach the floor, I realize I'm about to land on something. I land on it hard and open my eyes to find it's a _someone_. To be exact-a teengae girl with silky-like black hair and the brightest ocean blue eyes I've ever seen. She's exceedingly pretty.

But soon, I realize that this is most likely an extremely awkward position, me being on top of her. So, I quickly flip over to the side and crawl back. Surely she's not alone however, and I see that as soon as I look up. and as I look up, two big daddies stare back down at me- a bouncer, and an elite bouncer.

Well, I guess it's like how they always say-out of the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

The boy that landed on Serena quicky crawls back into a debris-covered couch, the sudden impact of it behind him causes him to look back in surprise. Then, whipping his head around, looks at us with fear. And as soon as he sees our drills, he looks around for a weapon.

"Don't come any closer! I gotta...a...uh...a spoon!" he says desperately, holding a plastic spoon he picked up from the floor.

Hale starts his drill.

I haven't even noticed Serena has been looking at him for the past 5 minutes, studying him. "Hey, hey, hey!" she says, still looking at him but holding her hand back to Hale. "I got this..."

She walks over slowly to him, then crouches down in front of him. "Hello..." she says, speaking slowly. "I'm Serena and that's Hale and Dean." she says, putting a hand to her chest and then gesturing towards us. I wave slightly and Hale growls. Serena turns around and glares at Hale.

After a hesitation, the boy finally speaks. "I'm...I'm Zane" he replies, looking up at Serena with eyes the same color as the frost that used to appear on the dock in the winter. He somehow reminds me of a younger me...

Serena smiles, then grabs the hand he held out and leads him over to where Hale and I still stand.

"Dad-um, I mean Dean, this is my boyfr-I mean, Zane." she says, and I get the sudden impression that, 1. She was calling me old again. 2. She liked Zane. 3. That "Zane" was scared of me. So, taking off my helmet, I hold out my hand to shake his.

"'Sup Zane, I'm Dean." I tell him, and he shakes my hand, never breaking eye contact with those intense blue eyes of his. They completely melt my boring old brown ones.

He turns to shake Hale's hand, but he just growls again. I smack him over the head, and he yelps, almost falling forward. Serena and Zane look at him with the same blank stare until Serena glances over at Zane. Feeling her gaze, he turns, and she smiles, causing him to smile shyly. Then, grabbing hold of his arm, she led him ahead, chatting away to him, and leaving Hale and I standing in the dust, until Hale starts quickly walking forward. I just shake my head and trudge forward.

**Okay, sorry short chapter, but it's lunch now, and I'm tired. Oh, and last night I saw Super 8 with-of course- Mitsuki64. IT WAS AWESOME! And OH MY GOD JIMMY EAT WORLD IS GONNA BE AT THE U.S. OPEN HOLY CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! FREE SHOW MOTHERFUCKERS! And yes, I DO live in Huntington Beach and WILL be at the concert. ALTHOUGH none of you know what I LOOK like, so HA. Anyway, if any of you gonna come down to see the Open, tell me! Well, it is quesidillas(I think I spelled that wrong)for lunch and then MITSUKI TIME. We're gonna watch a scary movie! AGAIN! Yay! I'ma crap my pants! YAAAAYYYYYYY! Bye! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! MY QUESEDILLA!**


	8. Ruuuun Dean, Ruuunn!

******EXTREMLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****(**Please read**)**

**Hey guys... I'm feelin a bit down still, but I decided to update anyway, let you guys know I'm still here...and to break some slightly bad news. I'm gonna be starting the 8th grade soon, so I'ma be probably trying to squeeze the end of Return and Hoods into these couple days left. Yes, that's right, I'm gonna be ending these two, then take a year's break. I'm going to update my other story, Ninja really soon-and I'll keep working on that one- I might do a couple chapters to other stories I'll start in my Freshman year of High School, but I'm not gonna post any just yet. Sorry if I'm disappointing here, but I'm not feeling myself at all. Quite frankly, I feel depressed. I've lost my wills to live(I had 3-the first one was killed, the second one was sold, and the third one is in High School now, and I won't see him for 1-2 years...) and I'm feeling really emo. I swear, I can't feel my heartbeat. So pretty much, I'm floating around school like the ghost of an empty zombie. I still act all peppy around my friends-if I didn't, they'd think something was wrong- and I don't want to worry them. Besides, typing these out takes a long time, and mixed with homework, well that's a straight track to F's and no university or Vetanary school. Those are a long way away, but I still need good grades. Anyway, thanks for all your support and everything so far guys, we're almost there. :) (BTW: I dunno if I said this before, but I am, infact, a girl. Although, my character, Ninja Sheep and sidekick, Boombox Bunny, are both boys.) **

_**Ninja Sheep **_

**Okay, I wrote that a couple days ago before school started-which it now has. It's the first weekened of the year so I'm typing like crazy. I got _a lot_ of homework, my friends, and I mean I gotta type out a science essay about natural high shit(with, of course, a collage of pictures), I got math, I got mothafuckin cornell notes for history. Jesus Christ, I don't know how I'm staying sane. Anyway, this chapters more of an update to tell you all this. Also, expect my writing to get slightly better. Surprisingly, I feel I write better when depressed. Anyway, I've decided there will be 4 more chapters of Return, and then an afterstory chapter, where you'll find out what has happened-like a 5 years later kinda thing. Oh, and at the end of the chapters, I'll mention the names of songs that go along well with the story. I suggest looking up these songs, but only if you want(although, if you know the song, awesome). No pressure. Well, I guess that's it, oh, and did I mention that my house is haunted? Well it is, and there's some scary shit goin on here with a demon that keeps stalkin me, so you'll understand if I get up running from the computer if I hear a breath behind me and no one's there, right? Cuz I sit here in the dark with a little lamp on and the computer on, so you can imagine that right? A 4'11 little girl sittin there (yea, I'm damn short...not even 5 foot) all alone in the dark, everyone's asleep on the other side of the house-even the dog who's supposed to protect- sounds like a set-up for a horror story right? Well, enough life stories, let's get on with the story before I get muthafuckin banned off this shit. **

**Mother effin Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, but I own the storyline and my OCs...blah blah friggin blah.**

Hale continued to glare ahead as we walk, his dark green eyes cold. Serena could feel his eyes, but she continued to chat along to Zane, who looked a bit worried and bored at the same time as she practiacally dragged him by the arm next to her. Next to me, Hale grumbled a slur of curses and threats, all directed at Zane. I sighed, focusinging my gaze straight ahead. How could my life have gotten so fucked up in just 4 years? Well somebody up there sure as hell ain't keepin their job up. It's like my angel had abandoned me. Wouldn't be the first thing to, either.

"So anyway, I like the color purple...it's a pretty color, isn't it _Zane_?" Serena said, her smile strained at him.

"Um, sure?" he asked, his eyebrows raised a bit, altough his sweep of black hair covers them mostly. She smiles contently, then drags him along again. There's another awkward silence as we keep walking, and nothing interesting happened so I'm gonna skip ahead here...

_15 Minutes Later_

We all run screaming as the flames lick our heels and backs. The whir of mechanics behind us is deafining, and the sound of alarms and yelling is enough to make our heads explode. Fear flashes in Serena's eyes as the fire streaking through the air catches her faded shirt and begins to eat it away. She lets out another scream and begins to run with her hands over her head as the flames slowly carry up her shirt toward her. I grab the flamed part of her shirt and clench it in my gloved fist, cutting off the oxygen and quenching the flames. Letting go, I- oh wait, you don't know what happened before this, do you? Shit. I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning.

_10 Minutes Earlier _

"Oh. My. God." Serena says, staring in wide disbelief at the building in front of her. Letting go of Zane, she squels and runs in as Zane hits the floor in surprise. Looking up, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Army Surplus Store." I read. Why the hell would any girl in her right mind want to go in there? Then again, I don't think Serena is _in_ her right mind...

Hale, catching onto the thrill of a dark store with a 16 year old girl, goes running in after her. Zane and I turn to each other, both confused. Shrugging, we follow the two inside.

**Intermission(Mostly for me cuz I got homework...o.O) **

"Oh. My. GOD!" Serena squeals again as she slips on the two boots she found in the back room. "I've always wanted a pair of combat boots!" She pulls the boots completely over her bare feet and ties the bright blue laces.

"How do I look?" she says, blue eyes bright as she walks over to us. She looks a bit wobbly at first, but soonfinds her balance-by grabbing onto the nearest clothes rack, of course.

"Good." I said bluntly.

"Very good..." Hale said just as bluntly.

"Well?" she says, walking over to Zane-much more balanced this time-and leaning in a bit closer. "How do I look Zane?" She flutters her eye lashes, and I see Hale from the corner of my eye grab onto the nearest shelf as his ankle gives way, catching himself just in time and standing up again, still clinging to the shelf for dear life.

By this time, Zane has a nervous grin on his face and I swear he's sweating. "Great." he says nervously, his smile straining. Hale and I both look at him, both silently begging him not to mess us up. Luckily, Serena seems to be too excited right now to notice anything.

"Yay!" she says, then gasps as she pulls a shirt out of the bottom out of the cashier table. Squealing, she runs intro the back room. We all look, confused at each other.

"What do you think she found?" I ask them, looking slightly down at them.

Zane shrugs. "Looked kinda like a band shirt..."

Hale snorts. "What do _you_ know?"

Finally, Zane looks at Hale with a scowl. "What do you have against me? Jesus Christ, you friggin _growled_ at me the first time you saw me! What are you? Some type of dog?"

Hale and I stare at him in amazement, and Zane looks at Hale angrily, his lips tight.

"Holy shit..." I say, amazed.

Zane shrugs, looking at me much softer. "I'm just so mutherfuckin tired of that boy's shit."

"Well that boy with shit's gotta name too, buddy boy!" Hale says, pissed off.

"...I don't even think that made sense..." I say, quite confuzzled.

"Really? What's that boy's name? Shit house or nagging bitch?" Zane snorts.

For about 3 minutes, they throw all the curses and epithets under the sun at each other, most of which I would get soap in my mouth from Mommy if I ever spoke a letter of them.

"Hey guys!" Serena says, walking out of the backroom with a smile. Zane and Hale immediately stand apart from each other, suddenly quiet. Serena then stands in front of us, and we see her new clothes. She has a faded black Blink 182 shirt-which looks a bit big, but fits her fine- skinny black jeans, and her new combat boots. She holds up her machine gun up next to her shoulder with a grin. God, I forgot she had that thing. In turn, she pretended to snipe and shoot all of us, making fake gun noises.

Hale flinched.

* * *

**Ugh. Bed. Second Intermission. **

**Hey guys! I'm home from school with a headcold and my mom's out with my brother at a job in the valley for the studio movie thingy! My other brother's out doing who knows and who gives a fuck's notice with his girlfriend, and my dad's at work! I'm ALONEEEEE. WITH A MUTHERFUCKIN DEMON IN THE HOUSE(with 3-4 other ghosts in my house, but they're nice)! Home alone you ask? Nuh uh. (My parent's are way too overprotective...0.o god I'm neva gonna have a boyfriend...) Nope. I have a 90-something pound, 4 year old Belgian Malinois Shepherd(oh, the irony) named Abigail with me! And she'll eat anyone's face off! Especially my brother's friends...guess she doesn't like crust punks... Anyway, did you think this bitch-ass chapter was gonna end like that nappy ass shit? Nuh uhhh. I may be an amateur, but I'm better than THAT! Terrible endin', I tell ya... I'M HALF EMO, MAD AS RABBITS, AND HYPED UP ON ABUDEROL...did I spell that right?...besides, that's for my asthma, if I'm hyped up, it's probably on Benedryl(which I don't own), Motrin(still don't own), weed(maybe I own some...), or the second-hand smoke my BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND bring home...OH I don't know anymore...I've lost my mind, and although I am a zombie, (and my brains are in my stomach...:D) I've lost my sanity, but I won't keep you up with my personal life anymore than I have (I'll surely get banned by some douche bag lookin to pick on a little emo girl...(BRING IT ON BITCH)) so ENJOY (and pwease don't be afraid to review :)-I only bite people with brains-) **

"Oh really, huh? How would you like this little emo's fist rammed up your ass?"

"And how bout this douche's size 10 metal boot rammed halfway down your throat?"

"Bring it on bitch!" Zane replied, waving a half hand at Hale ninja-like.

Hale growls, eyes flashing and fists clenching.

"Jesus Christ, calm down..." Serena tries.

"I'll ram your ass so hard you'll cry!" Hale says, angry.

We stare at him.

"That was wrong on sooo many levels..." Zane says serious-like, shaking his head. Serena and I nod in agreement in the background. Hale growls again, and I can actually see him shaking.

"Guys, if you're gonna fight, keep it low level cuz security will come if we break a window." Serena tells them, but Hale's too mad to hear. He's seeing red.

Zane holds up a hand to Serena."Bring it on buddy boy, I got trained to street fight by-!"

Serena grabs Zane by the ear, making him utter a small cry and hunch over slightly.

"BITCH! YOU DID **NOT** JUST GIVE ME THE HAND" she shrieks at him, smacking him across the face. Zane stumbles back, free from her grasp, bumps into me, and I grab hold of him, keeping his balance. Hale laughs, hunched over at him, until Serena comes over and slaps him too, shutting him up.

She then stands in the middle of us, hands on hips and blows a strand of black hair from her eye. "Well that shut you two up..."

Zane growls, eyes flashing a little, then proceeds to give Hale the middle finger.

That sets him off.

Gritting his teeth, he puts his helmet on with the lights glowing demonic red. Stepping forward, he drill dashes at Zane, who moves quickly out of the way, and gives me about 2 seconds to roll from his target zone.

"Hale! Stop-!" Serena tries, but it's too late. Hale heads straight towards the window, shattering it and setting off the obnoxious alarm. We all start running for our lives, and Hale shakes glass off him and stands up, joining us a moment later.

As we sprint down the hallway, red lights and alarms flashing before our eyes like blood, the slicing of blades behind us cause us to look, then turn away again as a rush of flames meets us, nearly catching our faces. We all run screaming as the flames lick our heels and backs. The whir of mechanics behind us is deafining and- wait a moment, you heard this before, lemme skip ahead a bit...

Letting go of Serena's shirt, I turn around in time to see Hale screaming like a girl and running with his hands behind him. My eyes wander next to him, where I see Zane looking a little less scared. As I'm looking at him, I see a flash of his eyes, and ice lbue takes over his entire eyes, pupil and all. Turning around, he stretches his hand, and before I know it, a stream of ice shoots from his it, surrounding the bot and sending it crashing to the floor. He does the same with the other one, but before our flaming nightmare is over, they're replaced with brand-new ones, shooting fresher flames than the last two and chasing even faster. Zane turns around to recharge, and we all keep sprinting, never giving a double take to the stupid little bots and their annoying sirens.

"Hey Dean, what're you runnin from no-?" I grab the red haired little girl from the doorway and keep running, barely compreheding what I'm doing anymore.

Ruby looks behind and notices the bots, all thoughts of chillin on my back gone.

"Run Dean, run!" she screams, things back to normal. Like I would do anything else anyway. Although I had missed the little girl, my safety concerns me a bit more. And, had I looked down the last passage of the hallway, I would have drop-kicked the little red head straight toward the glowing lights that hauntingly watched me, eyes watching my every movement and studying me. And if I had looked, I would have seen the lights flash red, seeing me with the small child. And if I would have listened close enough over the sound of mechanics behind me, I would have heard a drill start.

Oh me, how'll I'll miss you.

**R&R! Sorry I took so long! I don't know when the next chapter will be out! Night! **

**Songs I'm obsessed with currently?: The Ballad of Mona Lisa **and** New Perspective- Panic! at the Disco**


	9. Comit Shat On Ur Roof

**Author's Note **

**Eyo! Wathup? Now, this is a real busy month for me cuz I gotta figure out gifts and shit for my self esteem-lowering family. Anyway, I think, I think I _think_ I'm gonna put this as almost a bonus-like chapterish, but I dunno. It's a possibility, but it could just be a thought again. I have a lot of thoughts, trust me. Most are ignored by the sane, so yeaaaaa. Anyway, I have Wednesday off AND ABBY SHUT THE HELL UP- so anyway...I'll be workin on this a little. Well, lemme start and we'll see where this goes... **

**That's what she said. **

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sheep no own Bioshock, but does own OCs k? No steal- unless asking first. **

**Comit: DAMMIT BOOMBOX NO SWIPING *pistol up to Boombox's head* **

**Boombox: How do you even shoot that...? **

**Comit: I JUST DO BITCH **

***bam* *splat* **

**Stripes: Nice ketchup Comit **

**Comit: :p **

Hale drags his ass across the hallway in his pinstripes. As a new big daddy, the weight of the suit was almost too heavy for him to handle. A hook flies across the room and slaps him in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he struggles across the hallway, holding the back of his head.

"Hiyahh!" the splicer jumps on the back of him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"GIVE ME THAT CHILD" it shrieks at him.

"I'M 7-MUTHER FUCKIN-TEEN. AND I'M A VIRGIN." Hale screams back, pushing the splicer off his heavy suit. He struggles to get up, then meagerly pushes the crackhead splicer off his back, keeping it from bashing in his skull.

_Life wan't always this hard..._Hale thinks, pissed off.

**Comit: Back to the past bitch! **

* * *

"I'm a li-ttle fairy!" Hale spins around in the bright pink tutu his grandma hand-stitched for him. The tights and high heels stolen from his mom hung loose on his legs, and the shoes clopped around on the hardwood. Jewelrey of all kinds suspended from his neck and wrists, shining from sunlight shimmering pink through the curtains of his mom's room as he danced like a ballerina in front of the mirror. He was about 10 now, and-

**Stripes: A little too far, Comit...**

**Comit: Well at least we know where his problems started... Besides dude, I have an F in math, I don't know why the fuck Gar put me in charge of the time machine... **

**Stripes: Math doesn't matter when you're just a dumbass... **

**Comit: *growls* Well you fucking do it, blondy **

**Stripes: I will fucking do it, gothy boy... **

**Hale walked- **

**Stripes: Dude, stop fucking reading the script, we have it on camera **

**Comit: Wha- Oh fuck, sorry... **

**Hale: Yeah! Give me my fucking script back too *steals script***

**Comit: Hey fucker *steals script back* this is the script for the crew, dumbarse. **

**Hale: ... **

**Stripes: Just get back on fucking set, Hale... **

**Hale: *growls***

Hale walks down the pier, hand in his pockets. (**Comit:**** He's probably touching himself... Stripes: Shut the fuck up Comit!) **Looking around at his little hometown, the smell of fresh raw sewage reaches his nostrils, and he smells it in like a flower. You could tell who were new to the town by how, with each breath, their gaga reflex was immediately alarmed, and the smell of fresh bilw was just another wisp of stank in the pungent air of Hale's hometown. While the people who grew up here, like Hale himself, took the scent in stride. The entire town's center was covered up from the national sewage plant, which was also the main tourist site.

"Hey browny boy" Hale looked in time to see his only friend, Jess.

"Aww hey Jess-Jess" Hale reached down, stroking his friend's fuzzy ears.

"Notin much, smells like shit out here" Jess said, his tongue hanging between his canines. He then went over to Hale and began licking Hale's special spot, obviously looking for something. Hale smiled, he loved when Jess did that. And Jess continued all the way home.

"Hi mom!" Hale said gleefully, opening the door, and Jess continued licking.

"You're a disapointment to me. I hate you. You're completely unloved. Here's your food." Hale's mom replied gruffly.

"Love ya too mom! Thanks for the food!" Hale sat down at the shabby chair, then moved oto the next one as that one smashed to the floor under his weight. He could feel Jess still licking there, which made him smile at the bubbling glop of something on his plate.

"Dammit Hale! I told you to stop stealing the neighbor's dog! And why the fuck does it keep licking your shoes?" Hale's mom grabbed the tan dog by the collar and shoved it outside.

"I'll se ya later too Jess!" Hale said after it, and in a high pitched noise under his claim, he said "Bye Hale!"

"Bye!" he replied to it, then began shoving the shit from his plate to his mouth.

"Go to your bedroom now Hale, I'm trying to masturbate down here," Hale's mom replied gruffly from the couch. "And your high pitched voice turns me off."

Hale stretched and yawned. "Well mom, I'm gonna go take a nap, 'kay?" He got up and climbed the stairs to his room.

Today was a good day.

* * *

Hale couldn't explain exactly how he got to the ocean, but he did, and his inexperience with fresh water caused him to never learn to swim, and also is what caused him to go under. He didn't know exactly what was pulling him under-there was no current today. and the water was a little too red to be seaweed. The familiar stench of blood filled his senses, and the new, stininging smell of saltwater. As he was pulled deeper, the water stung zt his face and nose and blurred his vision from above. Soon, the sunlight was replaced by murky dark water, stained with blood, and Hale's eyesight began to blur at the edges with black. Finally, his head lolled back and blackness covered his vision as he floated down into the glowing city of Rapture.

* * *

The city then wasn't what it is now. It was nice. Everybody there were normal, nice people just like anyone else, who wanted to start a new life. Everyone who ever knew about Rapture thought it would be bigger than even the Titanic itself. But just like the Tittanic, it crashed and sunk. Hale remembered the day the shit hit the fan in the city of lights, it was New Year's. The doctor, it all started with him. Everyone was worried about another epidemic, so all the booze was passed through him for 'checking'. What the people didn't know, was that the doctor had gone crazy months before, and had strted mixing dangerous chemicals. When he finished, he had created a type of neurotoxin, that he called 'splice', and had secretly put it into every bottle of booze, hoping to share it with the world. He thought they'd be overjoyed. But the drug caused them to go crazy, and addictions started. Addicts of their time were called 'splicers', and all different kinds of them roam Rapture now. Later on, the drug was also stabilized, and began to be known as 'Adam', and to feed it, like sugar with yeast, 'Eve' was made. But these drugs overtook the city, corrupting it and the people living inside it. It even got to the children. But those with higher levels of testosterone, or boys, reacted violently with the drugs, and eventually wiped out the population of young boys. But the little girls, they survived. But the fluorescent phosphorous of the drug also caused their eyes to burn a bright yellow color. And as time progressed, the spicers began preying on these young girls. As time went by, the crimes grew worse. Finally, the founder of Rapture's young daughter was brutally raped and murdered, which was just one step too far for him. Taking volunteers, he began grafting young men into old diving suits he found. It worked fine, until he died, and the citizens toook control. They reshaped all the big daddy diving suits, and the ones chosen we bi-polar bastards who attacked anyone who came in their way. The big daddies had to be mind controlled after a while, which didn't work very well. There are barely any big daddies anymore-there used to be hundreds-and some aren't even real ones-just some pedobear splicer looking for power and little girls. Although, like me, there are just regular people out there too. Rare as we are, in my perpective, are the best. Maybe not the smartest, coolest kids on the block, but we're still better.

And we're not pedophiles.

* * *

As you can tell, my childhood sucked. It wasn't always this bad. Well not in this book, anyway. Oh who am I kidding? I was a fucking douche in Hoods, and I'm a blundering tard in Lynth. Thanks a lot Mitsuki...

Anyway, I wish everyone a merry Christmas and happy early New Year (hopefully you don't celebrate it in Rapture) because for all I know, this might be updated in 2012. Hopefully the world doesn't end...

**Me: Eh. Hale's right for once, anyway guys, I'm also working on drawing a picture of all the characters and putting it as my profile pic, and it is almost DONEEEEEE! **

**Comit:... **

**Me: Yea, Comit got suspended, so I dunno bought him... **

**Comit: So what I was fucking late to help pack the sleigh? Isn't that what fucking elves are for? **

**Me: Ouch. Was your dad mad? **

**Comit: He beat the crap outta me...**

**Me:...Was Santa mad? **

**Comit: Santa don't get mad. **

**Me: Yeah, I kinda figured...You see kids, Comit's full name is Comit Claws, directly from his dad's name Comet Claus, whom everyone knows, well Comit is the scene son of Comet, yes he's a reindeer... **

**Comit: And if anyone calls me goth, they're gonna get a claw straight through the fucking face. **

**Me: Aw it's ok, everyone apparently thinks I'm vegan **

**Comit:...Are you...? **

**Me: NO! Sweet jesus, you don't know how annoying that is... **

**Comit: Try me **

**Me: Eh. Anyway, as I said, Merry Christmas and shtuff, so g'night/g'mornin (cuz it's like almost 3 here) **

**Comit: Yeah. Merry mutherfuckin Christmas. But I just wanna tell ya all I took a shit on ya roof! **

**Me: You better not have on mine, my brother will effing kill you with his switchblade **

**Comit: You brother is my idol, so I'd be honored, but your dad is scary as shit. **

**Me: Aw I've never heard you say you're scared. **

**Oh well, I need to go comfort Comit cuz I really haven't ever really hear him say he's scared...ALTHOUGH yes my dad is very scary. Anyway, R&R and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Comit: UNDAH THE BLANKIEE TIMEE ;D **

**Me: You wish**


	10. Wellthis is awkward

**...**

**...**

**...**

***cough* *cough* **

**...**

**Um, well...**

**this is awkward...**

**...um...er...hi?**

***tries smiling but ends up looking like a serial killer*...fuck...**

**Okay, well, um, hi guys...this is really awkward for me because I seriously haven't been on here in a while-much less updated... so, um, welcome back? **

**...**

**I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'VE BEEN DROWNED IN SCHOOL WORK FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS PLEASEDON'THATEMEPLEASEDON'THATEMEPLEASEDON'THATEME- **

**Comit: *places hoof over author's mouth* Quiet down little one...**

**Author: *muffled* BUTTHEYHATEMETHEYHATEMETHEYH ATEMETHEYHATEMEEEEE-**

**Comit: Shhhh... *pushes keyboard towards author* Just type little one...**

**Author: *still muffled* BUTIHAVENOINSPIRATIONANDTHEY HATEME**

**Comit: Type.**

**Author: *sniffles* *begins typing* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

Auditoriums blasted with the sound of 60's music echoing through them eerily. Except for the dull reverberations of the old music throughout the rooms, and the occasional leaky pipe, all was quiet. A spider splicer- one of the last of his kind- quietly dragged his glowing orange hooks across the linolieum floor of the twenty-third auditorium. It was a lonely life for him- he hadn't seen any other splicer in what must have been months. Normally, a feeling of what he used to know as depression would come over him at this time, and his speed would slow then, and-

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

The splicer lifted his head as the high-pitched sound stung sharply in his sensitiv eardrums, he raised his hooks, poised for attack, before lowering them after the sound subsided. He walked forward slowly, tense body relaxing with each step.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEE _

The sound was much closer, he could _feel_ it. But being on the ground was no use to him- his specialty moves had no use on the ground- and so he began running forward, aiming for the wall in front of him. His fingers were just brushing the wall, ready to scale, oh, he could feel the flesh of his next victim inbetween his hands already-

_wheeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

Hale blasted through the wall, spraying blood everywhere on him as he crashed into the opposing wall.

He stood there for a moment, panting.

"That...was...fucking...AWE..SOME" he managed to pant out.

Dean walked through the door first, followed closely by Ruby, and a little later by Zane being dragged by an extremely angry-looking Serena.

"I can't...believe...I..never...learned to...do..that" Hale replied, his breathing still in the process of slowing down.

Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervously looking around as he did so. "Yeah..." he tried sounding as calm as possible on the outside, as his insides were squirming. "...it's pretty fun to do, don't know why they never t-taught you to do IT.

The red glowing eyes drifted through Dean's eyes again, passing in front of his eyes and startling him. No, those weren't the lights of an very aggressive, very much bigger big daddy out for a blood thirst...maybe...maybe it was just a wayward bot affecting his eyesight with its red blinking lights as he had picked up Ruby while they were running...

His insides squirmed a little less as Hale let out another woop of joy. Good. He didn't see through his shaky fake courage- Dean didn't want anyone worrying about hi-

"What's..eating you..by the...way?" Hale's breath began to slow down as he looked over at Dean, who shook with his words.

"NOTHING." Dean replied a little too loud and sudden. _Fuck. _It echoed throughout the leaky auditorium, and seemed to cover even the loud leak of the large pipes from the ceiling.

This time, even the girls and Zane looked up at him in slight shock. Dean turned around to them, masking his fear in a slight friendlier tone.

"It's nothing." he replied, softer and much quieter. "I'm fine."

He could sense their eyebrows raise up in disbelief, but none of them asked further questions.

After panting for an extremely awkward, silent minute, Hale began leading the group through the doorways, with Dean in the back and Zane and the girls protected in the middle.

* * *

*cue the monotonic Spongebob cutscene narrator* 2 hours later...

Loud groans of gratitude were heard as the group came across an abandoned food court. Dean and Hale broke through the chains with their drills and kicked down the doors after Dean had short-circuited the alarm with his Electro Bolt 2. The group had this routine worked out for every food place they came across. Dean and Hale sat down in the largest booth, taking their helmets off and relaxing as the rest did the rest of the work. Zane and Serena jumped over the counter, and Zane went to work with the large fridge as Serena helped Ruby over the counter. Ruby checked the lower cupboards and Serena checked the higher cupboards in a routine they had worked out. Meanwhile, Zane's eyes glowed as bright as his hands as he unfurled the large padlock on the fridge with his Telekinesis. After they had raided all the rather fresher food they found, they brought it back over the counter on some of the cleaner platters and set it down at their booth. After sitting down, Dean heated up the food with a snap of his fingers. God, he could never understood how he even ate without his Incinerate! 2...

The warm thought of his plasmid almost blocked the sensation of dread he began to feel as he lifted the warm burger to his mouth, staring intensely at it, brooding. Looking around the table as the others chatted and laughed, Dean realized that maybe he didn't want to leave here. Before, the only thing he wanted to do was get Anna and maybe convince Violet to come up to the surface with them, before blasting straight up in the bathysphere back home. But really, he wasn't anybody back home. Neither him nor Anna had made a lot of friends up on the surface, and really, although it was nice to feel the Sun on their backs, it was a little lonely. Down here though...Dean was never lonely or bored. Sure, it was scary down here, but there wasn't a thing he regretted ever doing. Up there, it was all worry worry worry about looks, interests, clothes, friends, school, etc...down here, though it was a fight for survival, find the right people, and you'll have a much better time. It was at that moment, Dean decided, he wouldn't get all sappy and shit to them like in the movies, no. He would do something much better-he would take them up to the surface with him.

* * *

The thoughts swirling in Dean's mind clouded any bad thoughts of the other big daddy, and he walked around as though a physical weight had been lifted from him. He listened in on the other's conversations only partly, imagining just how happy they'd be on the surface.

It wasn't until the very ground shook under his feet that Dean's mind snapped out of the nice thoughts and became aware of his surroundings. A loud, whale-like screech screamed through the auditorium as the above balcony was blown through by the drill of an extremely spliced-looking big daddy. It seemed to the helmet and tanks of a Bouncer, but had the build of an Alpha and the suit of a Rosie. But Dean knew he didn't have time to work out how it got so fucked up, and instead revved up his drill, which instinctively turned the lights on his helmet red.

Hale knew the drill(**lol no pun intended**), and proceeded to start up his drill too, lights turning the same blood red color as Dean's. Zane's icy colored eyes seemed to melt out of his iris, blending with his scleras and turning his entire eye socket a glowing ice blue as his hand became immersed in icicles. His Winter Blast 3 seemed to overtake his entire body as he moved into a offensive stance and his jaw set, ready to fight. Serena smirked as she raised her machine gun over her shoulder. Ruby scrambled up onto Dean's back- tough as she was, she didn't mess with an angry big daddy.

The big daddy, unfazed by it being outnumbered, let out another roar before charging straight toward Dean. Zane hit it quickly, causing it to freeze in place and giving Serena and Dean enough time to let loose on it with their guns before it broke free, unscathed. Hale ran up from behind it, slamming the back of its head with his drill and drilling into the back of his helmet, spraying blood on his lights. The big daddy groaned as he swung at Hale, hitting him just below the helmet, near his stomach, and sending him half flying. The group could only gawk as Hale slid about 3 feet from the battle. Using its time, the big daddy roared once more, this time centering its attack on Zane. Caught slightly off guard, Zane jumped. Landing on top of his helmet, he began blasting it with one Winter Freeze after another. Jumping off, Dean and Serena opened fire on him again. It didn't take much time for him to be up and attacking again. As soon as it was up, Dean lit it into flames with his Incinerate! as Serena kept shooting. Serena kneeled down as she began shoving bullets into her precious machine gun. Lucky enough for her, the big daddy seemed to have absolutely no interest in the teenager, as he instead charged for Zane. Zane, distracted by Serena's reloading, looked up in time to jump up, out of the way of a heavy drill coming straight toward his face. Unfortunately for him, he jumped out of the way of the drill, but let out a loud gasp as a strong fist connected with his side, sending him flying right with an audible cracking sound. He fell to the ground like a rag doll, but slowly curled up, holding his ribs and whimpering. Dean, slightly fazed by Zane, turned around, swinging his drill, and hit the big daddy head on. Hale was just getting up as a wayward pipe falling from the ceiling hit him on the head, knocking him out again with a slight moan. Dean kept fighting hand-on-hand combat with the big daddy as Serena struggled not to laugh at Hale.

Zane was spitting up blood by now, and it pooled with a metallic taste in his mouth.

"Let's end this.." Zane muttered, causing blood to spill from between his teeth. His eyes glowed a weak purple color as his hand pointed to a propane barrel about 6 feet away. Gritting his blood-soaked teeth, Zane used the last of his energy with his Telekinesis to mentally shove the barrel straight toward the enemy big daddy. It blasted it away, exploding on impact.

Zane produced a small smile before his world became black.

* * *

Hours later, Zane found himself waking up on Dean's back. Slowly blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he attempted to slide off.

"Woah, slow down there, Zane. You took a rough beating, don't try walking just yet." Zane felt Dean's heavily armored glove push him back up onto his back.

Zane groaned, but allowed himself to stay on Dean's back for the remainder of the day.

* * *

The loudspeaker startled the group awake as it rang shrilly through the auditorium they had been sleeping in. A light, mechanical lady's voice filled the speakers as it echoed all around them.

"ALL FAMILY PLEASE REPORT TO FATHER LAMB'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"

Serena looked up, confused. "_Father_ Lamb? I've heard of Mother Lamb, but she left the city years ago..."

"He was the head of her cult following, and now with her gone, he's taken over."

Everybody looked over to Zane, who sat with his arms crossed, staring intently at the ground.

"He's disgusting with his...'religion'." Zane spat. "He even tried turning his own _son_ to follow his bullshit teachings, the bastard."

"Really?" Serena's eyes lit up, and a smile came across her face. "He has a son? Is he cute?"

Zane rolled his eyes, but shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know...I've never actually met his son."

Serena's smile dropped as she looked away and crossed her arms. "Useless..." she muttered.

"Well," Dean interrupted both of them. "it doesn't matter who he is- wherever everybody's going, Violet and Anna are sure to be there, so we need to go."

Dean began standing up quickly, but slowed down and turned back around to them. "Does, um...anybody actually know where Father Lamb's office is...?"

Everybody looked at each other as they stood up slowly. Finally, Zane snorted as he finally got up, quicker than the rest.

"I know where it is." He replied rather angrily.

Dean smiled. "Good. Then guys, no time to waste- we need to go there, and fast."

The rest of the group nodded, falling into line behind Dean, an angry Zane bringing up the back.

**OKAY. THERE. I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. FINALLY. GEEZ. OKAY. THIS SHOULD BE OUT BY THANKSGIVING NIGHT HOPEFULLY. So...to everybody else American out there, LET'S GO STUFF OUR FACES WITH TURKEY AND CELEBRATE OUR ANCESTORS TAKING AWAY THE INDIAN'S LAND! YAY.**

** Anyway guys, on a more serious note, there is seriously a LOT of shit going on with my family and other stuff right now, so updates will be REALLY sporadic. And to say the truth, Return really only has about 2-3 chapters left, so after this, Hoods, and MAYBE Ninja is done, I'm going on hiatus for I don't know how long. I realize that I kinda disappeared without warning, and I apologize for that, and I know you guys got worried...blah blah blah. But again I will NEVER. NEVER EVER abandon a story, because fans mean a lot to me. Really. I love you guys. Don't think I ever told that straight out, but I really do love you guys- you're awesome and I can't thank enough of you. Anyways, on a final note, I think I actually got better at typing, I dunno- you guys tell me. Well, that is about it, so I will update this shit hopefully soon, and I will see you later...**

**Actually**

**I need a name for you guys... **

**...**

**...**

**AH HAH!**

**Alright, I'm gonna call you guys, since I'm the Ninja Sheep, my Little Ninjas. That cool? I like that name. (God I sound like Wheatley. I need to stop..). So...**

**On that note, I will hopefully see you soon, my Little Ninjas. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks.**


End file.
